<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unlikely Pair by Elle_Lovegood88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771300">An Unlikely Pair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lovegood88/pseuds/Elle_Lovegood88'>Elle_Lovegood88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Multi, Ravenclaw, Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lovegood88/pseuds/Elle_Lovegood88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potters's youngest son has just been sorted into Slytherin and to make matters tender he's befriended Malfoy's son Scorpius. </p>
<p>Albus must come to terms with the fact he is different from everyone in his family. </p>
<p>Albus and Scorpius are quiet and reserved until Albus's little sister Lily comes along and turns their worlds and Scorpius's views of bloodlines upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The conflicting feelings of Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A light fog fell upon the clearing in the forest behind 1230 N. Godrics Hallow. Harry paced back and forward frantically, causing the dewy grass in his path to bend beneath the stomping of his feet. With one hand Harry ruffled his hair and twirled his wand with the other, he couldn't believe it had happened. His own son, Albus Severus Potter- a Slytherin. He knew this was a possibility as Albus possessed a handful of Slytherin attributes. <br/>     Harry heard a loud pop at the edge of the clearing,  Hermione strode forward gripping a wrinkled, ink blotted piece of parchment in her hand. "Come alone did you?" Harry said as she took her hood off and looked up at Harry smirking. "Ron sends his best and says it'll be alright" Hermione's eyes darted away at this statement. "Hermione, you could never lie... You told him to stay because he would make the situation worse," Harry placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder and looked down attempting to grin. "Seriously Harry, you and Ron act like it's the worst thing to ever happen! Albus will do just fine and you've known ...-" Harry abruptly interrupted, " yes, Hermione, I knew there was about a 90% he'd be sorted into Slytherin.." <br/>"You told him it was okay!" Hermione snapped back matching his tone. <br/>"Slytherins are NOT bad people, Harry" her tone softened and she squeezed Harry's arm in comfort. "Albus possesses all the positive attributes, he's ambitious, focused, realistic, cunning .. he's a natural-born leader... Harry-he's .. he's so much like you." <br/>Harry grinned, she wasn't wrong and this had been the same thing Ginny told him when they received his owl. "But I chose Gryffindor," Harry almost sounded ashamed. Light crept from the back of the house and Ginny stuck her head out, her red hair blowing in the light breeze, "you lot want to come in and sort this out?"  Her tone was soft but stern. Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him towards the door. <br/>    The Potter house was brightly lit with cream-colored walls, a ceiling of twinkling fairy lights, cherry wood floors and always seemed to have the lingering smell of lavender and cedarwood. Ginny motioned for Hermione and Harry to join her at the dining table. "I hope she's talked some sense into you" Ginny glared at Harry as he apprehensively sat next to her. Hermione gave Ginny a sideways smile letting her know she was getting there. <br/>"Ginny" Harry started but Ginny cut him off, "You listen to me Harry James Potter, he is our son and you will not behave as if he is not!" Ginny was now standing and shaking her pointer finger in his face. This action, which was usually reserved strictly for their kids and had a strong resemblance to her mother Molly Weasley was now being used on him. Harry felt like he was a kid again being scolded for wrongdoing. <br/>     Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand, "Ginny, you're right, Hermione's right, he is my son. He allowed the Sorting Hat to choose for him, he didn't beg to be in Gryffindor like me, he accepted his fate and will excel beyond my wildest expectations; which are ridiculously high as I might add." Ginny and Hermione beamed. Ginny had sat back down in the midst of her husband's speech. "Harry, I know you are scared and you are masking it with anger but you let him know it was okay to be in Slytherin. After the war we made a promise, all of us,  including Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sakes, promised we would raise our families with the idea they could be in whichever house they wanted or chose them. You are not a coward for asking to be placed in Gryffindor as you just alluded to. But you will not go back on your word. Albus is a Slytherin. End of story" Ginny leaned in and placed her forehead against Harry's, " let him know you're proud of him" <br/>     Hermione waved her wand and ink, parchment and a quill materialized in front of him. Ginny looked at Hermione and glanced towards the living room. The two witches got up and left Harry to ponder his thoughts. <br/>     "Albus, <br/>Your mum and I are so proud of you! Slytherin needed a Potter to keep it on its toes. Remember, you are named after two headmasters and professors of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was one of the bravest men I ever knew. You will excel in Slytherin, make it your own. <br/>Love, <br/>Mum and dad." <br/>Harry grinned as he folded the parchment and summoned Al's Snowy owl, Moody. He tied the letter and small bag of treats Ginny had made and sent the owl on its way</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Viktoriously Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus sat at the end of the Slytherin table, across from him was Scorpius Malfoy, a scrawny hook-nosed blonde-headed boy whose skin was pale and eyes as grey as slate. The two boys had quickly become friends on the Hogwarts Express with an exchange of treats, Chocolate Frog Cards and their love of Quidditch. The boys sat in silence, Scorpius shoveling eggs and bacon in his mouth and Albus pushing around soggy cereal anxiously waiting on the post to arrive. <br/>     Head Mistress McGonagall rose from her seat and cleared her throat. She was a fierce witch whose tone and demeanor demanded respect and attention. "Attention students, your head of house will come around to distribute your schedules and at 8 am sharp you should be in your first class. Have a wonderful first day and to all first-years, this day will shape the rest of your lives here at Hogwarts." She sat back down and turned towards a dark-haired wizard wearing black robes with emerald stitching. His eyes were dark; sunken in and he had thick eyebrows and a scruffy beard. Albus's eyes widened in shock, "Scorpius, why is Viktor Krum at the staff table?" He was so shocked he could barely make out the sentence coherently. <br/>     Scorpius furrowed his brow and looked from Albus to Krum and back, "Blimey mate, were you that out of it after the sorting? McGonagall announced it last night.." Albus thought for a moment and recalled a bunch of cheering especially from his house but he was in his own thoughts and fears of being the disowned Potter. <br/>"I guess I was.." Albus looked down at his breakfast, which was mush and looked unappetizing. Scorpius realized Albus was still confused, <br/>"He's taken the position of Head of Slytherin, he'll be teaching Transfiguration and flying. Imagine that Albus, we'll be learning to fly from Viktor Krum!" They boys grey eyes were filled with excitement, Albus wished he could return the same amount of enthusiasm. But the truth was he'd always been the outcast of the Potter/ Weasley clan and now that he was a Slytherin he knew he was more distant than ever.<br/>      Krum Walked around the table and handed out class schedules, Albus and Scorpius looked at them intently. <br/>"All of our classes are with Gryffindor" Albus murmured <br/>Block 1 - History of magic <br/>Block 2- Transfiguration <br/>Block 3 -Charms <br/>Lunch <br/>Block 4-Defense Against the Dark Arts<br/>Block 5-Potions <br/>Block 6- Herbology <br/>Block 7- Flying (Tuesday, Thursday)<br/>Block 8- 9 pm Astronomy (Wednesday, Friday)</p>
<p>"This is a mental amount of work!" Scorpius protested as he put the schedule in the pocket of his robes. Albus shook his head in agreement, "I'm already behind.. my cousin Rose wasn't lying about a heavy load of work our first year!" <br/>"What house and year is she?" This is the first time Scorpius had seen the pained look on Albus's face disappear since the sorting ceremony. <br/>"Second year Gryffindor" Albus pointed at the golden-haired witch with lightly freckled skin, she was laughing with his brother James and the rest of the Gryffindor second and third years. <br/>     Albus lost in longing to be part of the laughter and fun was jolted out of his daydream by a series of loud screeches coming in through the windows. Albus recognized his owl Moody soaring down, his black-spotted wings glistening in the morning sunlight. Moody dropped a small bag on the table in front of Albus, opening it he saw a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, exploding bonbons, fizzing Whizbees, and a letter. He flipped the envelope over and opened it. Sweating and shaky he slid out the parchment and recognized his father's writing. <br/>     Albus read the letter over and over, feeling for the first time since the sorting a rush of ease and excitement to be at Hogwarts and a part of Slytherin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mouse and the Matchbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few months, Albus settled into Slytherin house even more so with the help of his best mate Scorpius Malfoy. The two were inseparable and troublemakers.  Several of Slytherins house points were lost by the two.  Both were highly skilled with the broom, charms and advanced in transfiguration.<br/>"how'd you do that so fast?" Alice Longbottom, a Gryffindor first year asked after an exceptionally grueling day of turning mice into matchboxes in Transfiguration. Scorpius and Albus wouldn't have heard her if she had not been standing in front of them. Scorpius looked at Albus confused. Was this girl talking to them? He wondered. Many Gryffindor's still avoid Slytherins under the assumption that they are all power-hungry and evil.  <br/>"Well?" she said again, this time with a little more oomph behind her words. She sat her books on the table in front of where Scorpius and Albus were sitting, her large golden hazel eyes on them, she was flustered and had fidgeted with her hair out of frustration to the point that several wild strawberry blonde curls had escaped her loose ponytail.<br/>     Albus was happy to see that his friend was finally speaking to him again. The two had grown up together in Godric's Hollow and this is the first time since the sorting she's had spoken to him. Albus shrugged his shoulder, he couldn't begin to tell Alice how he was so good at Transfiguration and didn't want to admit that he and Scorpius fancied the subject and usually spent their nights attempting spells far more advanced than they were.  <br/>"Like this" Albus pointed his 10.5 inch Aspen Thunderbird Tail Feathered core Wand at the mouse who was running frantically around the small cage, "Flintifors" he said in a stern voice that sounded years older than he was. The white mouse froze and with a soft POP transformed into a small solid ivory matchbox.<br/>"Brilliant," Alice whispered opening the cage and examining the box. Alice pointed her wand at her mouse and yelled, "Flintifurrrsss" Albus and Scorpius stifled a chuckle. "you're saying it wrong and you're not being direct" Albus and Scorpius critiqued. Scorpius held his wand up to demonstrate but was stopped by Professor Krum, "out with you lot, you'll be late for your next class" he flicked his wand and the mice in cages and matchbox vanished, the three hadn't noticed that the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw first years were settling into their desks. The three left Transfiguration and hurried to the second floor to Charms. Taking a seat in the back with Albus and Scorpius, Alice leaned whispered, "I'm Alice Longbottom by the way" she extended her hand to Scorpius, who was taken back by this gesture of kindness.</p><p>"I ...i...im Scorpius Malfoy"  he emphasized his last name so the girl knew she was talking to a Malfoy. "I know" the witch replied still holding her hand out in a gesture of politeness. Scorpius shook her hand "Its nice to meet you Alice." Scorpius hadn't been this happy since he'd gotten his 9in Ebony Unicorn Tail Hair Wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. Two girls from the front of the class turned and glared at their Gryffindor friend in confusion and irritation; there was an empty chair at the end of the row for Alice, who by the looks of it did not intend to move seats.</p><p>                The class died down as tiny Professor Flitwick stood on his desk and tapped his wand on a pile of books. Blue and bronze sparks flew out the tip of it catching the first year's attention.<br/>"Today" he began in his squeaky voice "we will be covering the art of creating light. I assume you've done your reading and homework on Chapter 5. Pass your parchment to the end of the row." Several students groaned and pulled out their Parchment.  "I've failed this" Scorpius said out loud for Alice and Albus to hear, "only managed to get a foot and a half before finishing with 'Lumos is light"' Albus and Alice chuckled, "I don't think you're alone."  Several of the papers were shorter than the required two feet. Professor Flitwick frowned and almost inaudibly sighed.  Professor Flitwick waved his wand and the curtains closed, leaving the room dimly lit.</p><p>"The incantation is 'Lumos'" repeat after me,  Lumos," the first years said it together and then individually as Flitwick pointed at them to assure they were annunciating the charm correctly. "Now apply this motion"  Flitwick motioned his wand in an upside-down V.  Albus and Scorpius lazily followed instructions, "We've been doing this one since we got here," Scorpius said irritably.</p><p> "Let's try together now" Flitwick bellowed.  Out of sync kids began to yell 'Lumos'  most of the wands lit up. Alice turned to the boys beaming. Albus leaned in, "now say NOX and do this" he swished wand in a straight line down towards the desk. Alice followed his instructions, her light going out. "WELL DONE LONGBOTTOM" Flitwick praised as he explained how to do the extinguishing charm.  After another forty-five minutes of practicing the wand lighting and extinguishing charms, the class was over.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that you know?" Alice said to Albus grabbing the sleeve of his robe. "After... After how awful I've treated you term, I didn't deserve it." Albus saw how sorry Alice was, her golden hazel eyes looked at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with him. "its okay Alice, I understand. Trust me, it was hard for me to accept also." Finally looking at him Alice flung her arms around him nearly knocking Albus to the ground. She had missed her friend and wasn't going to let a lion and serpent symbol come between them any longer. The two glaring girls from the front of the class yelled for her to join them for lunch.  Alice said goodbye to Albus and put her hand on Scorpius's shoulder, "it was really nice to meet you Scorpius, ill see you both around." Scorpius and Albus watched as she ran off to meet her fellow Gryffindor friends. "Albus?" Scorpius said sounding somewhat embarrassed, "I've never had many friends. I know that you were or maybe still are upset you are a Slytherin but for the first time in my life I'm happ-" Albus cut him off, "I don't hate being a Slytherin and you're my best mate, now let's go eat."  Albus jerked his head towards the stairs, the two boys took off towards the Great Hall with rumbling tummies and drunk on magic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Broomsticks and Butterbeer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last flying lesson before the holiday break was filled with torrential snowfall. Snow so thick Albus could barely see past the tip of the schools Nimbus 2000 broom, <br/>"Scor?" Albus yelled in to the frozen air, looking around but he didn't see anyone. The strong breeze had blown him away from the class. "Professor?" he hollered into the howling wind, Albus made out a few voices being carried in the roaring gust, frightened he gripped the broom handle so tight his knuckles cracked, this was the highest he'd ever been and in the worst conditions he'd ever flown. A faint "Allll..buuuuussss" whipped around him as he was spun farther out, Albus saw the peak of trees, he was going to crash in the Forbidden Forest in a matter of moments. Albus knew he could use Arresto Momentum to stop his fall but he was unsure how well it'd work with his current state of mind. He managed to tilt the broom down enough he began spiraling towards the ground. <br/>     Professor Krum pointed his wand at Albus as he hurled towards the ground, "Arresto Momentum" Albus's broom sprang to a halt jolting Albus off. "You okay Potter?" Professor Krum asked using a heating charm to melt the snow around him. "whiplashed.. Other than that fine," he said forcing a smile to trying not to show his fear and physical pain from being tossed around almost 100 feet in the air. Professor Krum clasped his hand on Albus's back and laughed, <br/>"lets get you inside and warmed up." Krum led Albus to the great hall where from the looks of it he'd not been the only one blown away. The Slytherin and Gryffindors had mugs of butterbeer, pumpkin juice and coco to warm them up. Alice Longbottom joined the boys at the end of the table. She sat next to Scorpius and began trying to tame her hair. The boys laughed watching Alice attempting to flatten the corkscrew curls,</p><p>"The curls are getting bigger..." Scorpius said trying to not offend her.</p><p>"They just..they wont stay down and flying in the arctic tundra snow didn't help." Alice sounded irritated.</p><p>"just leave it" Albus said, "now you have a lion's mane to match your house" Scorpius and Albus roared with laughter causing Alice to glare, "oye! Don't make fun of me you little gits" she pulled her hair back in to a matted bun 'this will have to do until I can do something with you' she seemed to be mumbling to her hair. Scorpius chugged a rather large mug of warm Butterbeer, "girls are mental" he whispered to Albus who knew by the intense glare they were getting from Alice it was best not to answer. Taking Scopius's lead he gulped his hot coco down.</p><p>            The great hall doors open and a tall slender man with tousled chestnut-brown hair glided towards Professor Kum, snow chipping off of his robes as he got closer,</p><p>"KRUM!!" the man yelled,  Professor Krum turned away from the group of Gryffindor boys he was speaking with to see an irate Professor Longbottom inches from his face, "what in Merlin's HELL were you thinking taking the kids flying in this weather?"</p><p> Alice slunk down in her seat mortified at the scene her father was causing. Calmly Professor Krum replied, "doing my job and teaching the lot to fly."</p><p>"in this weather?" Longbottom shouted</p><p>"How else will they learn to fly in snow?" Krum asked, narrowing his dark eyes on to Longbottom's</p><p>"Never, there is no need to fly in this blasted weather."</p><p>"You have your opinions and I have mine, but the simple fact is Longbottom that the children need to learn" Krum sounded a little offended.</p><p>"Not my daughter" "Alice- let's go" Professor Longbottom shouted past Krum to Alice.</p><p>            Alice let out a long exasperating groan of embarrassment and buried her head in her hands.</p><p>Krum brought himself to his full height, "Listen here Longbottom, Ive gotten clearance from the McGonagall to teach in this weather. I am highly skilled to teach flying... remember I WAS the world's YOUNGEST professional Quiddtich Player and in Bulgaria we learned how to fly in this weather all year around.</p><p>"This.Is.Not.Bulgaria." Longbottom said sternly.</p><p>"Professor, how would you like it if I came to your class and began telling you what you could and could not do?"</p><p>"That is different."</p><p>"it is not. You are teaching preparing them for now and the future, just as I am. I am showing them how to fly in any weather condition so when a few play Quidditch next year they can safely control their brooms in any weather. I am showing them how escape life threatening situations .. I am showing them how to travel and if you have another outburst we can take this to the Headmistress."</p><p>Neville groaned and said, "you're just lucky no one got hurt THIS TIME" and he turned to walk away.</p><p>"Professor.." Krum said quietly. Neville turned again, "this saves me coming by your office later but you have an exceptionally skilled flyer on your hands and you should be proud, shed made an amazing seeker"</p><p>Alice's cheeks flushed crimson. She was excited to hear someone validate her flying abilities and embarrassed by her fathers justified outburst.</p><p>"well.. "Neville stammered, "that's great to hear" he turned around and left the great hall, grinning with happiness for Alice.</p><p>            Professor Krum let class out early for students to pack before leaving for the train the following morning. "I didn't realize you were that skilled at flying" Scorpius said as they left the great hall together.</p><p>"Shes WICKED talented!" Albus encouraged. "when we were kids she would give my father a run for his money at one on one races" Alice blushed.</p><p>"have you considered going out for the House team next year?" Scorpius asked</p><p>"No, McGillen is only a 4th year and he's pretty good..."</p><p>"so?" both Albus and Scorpius said</p><p>"Try outs are fair game" Albus pointed out.</p><p>"that's ages away..No need to be concerned now." Alice said in a tone hinting to drop the subject.</p><p>The three said their good byes and headed in opposite directions to finish packing for the Holiday Break.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>